


【家教】王子（真）是什么鬼

by Grace_mints



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, 双王子
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_mints/pseuds/Grace_mints
Summary: ummm……拖了很久终于写到了我心目中的结尾。总觉得越写越不满意，一开始打算写的时候也只是想：啊，贝尔的双生兄弟是不是可以有什么能写的东西呢？最后就成了这样，希望阅读愉快（笑）。





	【家教】王子（真）是什么鬼

[家教]王子（真）是什么鬼

☆  
我站在焦黑废墟之前发着呆，头顶豆大的雨点砸得我头脸生疼。  
一天之前它还是一座气势恢宏富丽堂皇的公国王宫。  
我在这座王宫里待了十年，或多或少也对它和里面服侍我的仆从们有那么些感情。  
唔，不愧是我亲爱的双生兄弟，说烧就烧，说杀就杀，够狠。  
我死死摁着左胸依旧渗出鲜血的贯穿伤口，自嘲地笑。  
Bel，Belphegor。我亲爱的兄弟啊。  
愿你从此在Varia平安顺遂。  
下一次你我相见……便是不死不休。  
我转身踉跄离去。  
雨愈发大了。  
————————————————————————  
十七世纪的西西里岛贫民窟，恶劣的生活条件使得每个人都是如出一辙的瘦弱疲乏。  
我所在的小镇子里也是一样。  
“哟，Rasiel。今天的生意怎么样？”隔壁的Paul老爹爽朗的问候声从我打工的杂货店门口响起。  
“还能怎么样呢，勉勉强强有个几笔小生意，能让Haley店长付得起我的工钱就行啦。”我单手支着下颌百无聊赖地趴在柜台上玩着手指，在看到Paul老爹灰头土脸的模样后我有些讶异，“老爹你这是怎么了？”  
Paul老爹窘迫地挠挠后脑勺：“今天去送货的路上不小心撞上了Thomas子爵的马车……”  
Thomas子爵？我屈起手指轻敲柜台面。那个小贵族是我们这个小镇的所有者，很少管事但是万一得罪了他后果很严重。Paul老爹却全身而退了？  
“那么是哪个好心人帮了你？”  
“啊哈，Rasiel你真聪明。”老爹嘿嘿笑了几声，黝黑的脸色难得透出红晕，“是有人帮了我……但是我没来得及问他们俩的名字他们就走了……”  
做好事不留名？这镇子上可没有这么好心的人呢。我暗暗思索着。  
“所以我来就是想请你帮我留意一下这两个人，如果真的见到了务必告诉我。”Paul老爹自顾自地说了下去，“一个金发蓝眼，另一个红头发的，嗯……右边脸颊上还有刺青。”最后他做出总结，“都是很出众的少年，Rasiel你应该会跟他们谈得来的。”  
“谈得来？”  
“啊哈哈，Rasiel你明明只有十二三岁的样子，但懂的比我们所有人都多很多。我感觉他们跟你很像哦。”  
“好吧，我会帮你看看的。不过金发蓝眼？据我所知意大利人大部分都是这个样子的吧？”  
“不，Rasiel。我相信你看到他一定会认得出。他是不一样的。”老爹神秘兮兮地对我说。  
过了三天，小镇下了场倾盆大雨。  
明明还是下午时分，天色却已经十分昏暗。我好容易整理完账单，想着大概不会有什么客人，于是从袖口取出我从不离身的亮银小刀把玩。  
这是我亲爱的兄弟最后留给我的礼物。他用它穿透了我的左胸本该是心脏的地方。只可惜，我的心脏生来就不在左边。  
被我擦拭得一尘不染的刀刃反射出刺眼的寒光，它在我的手指之间随意地翻转穿梭。  
“嘻嘻嘻嘻……王兄，王子要杀了你……”Bel那天的话语似又在耳畔响起。  
我亲爱的兄弟啊，你是抱着怎样的心情说出这样的话的呢？暴怒的背后我分明感觉到了你深深的悲伤。从小与你一起长大的我一直都以为我们是对方的半身分享所有的喜怒哀乐，什么时候你竟然已经与我渐行渐远最终相处陌路？  
“Bel……”我微微阖上眼帘，轻轻叹息了一声。  
“扣扣扣”，一只形状很漂亮的手叩响了柜台，紧接着是一个温柔的少年嗓音，“请给我三斤面粉。”  
我猛一回神，而后惊出一身冷汗。  
什么时候我的警戒心低到如此地步？  
“三斤面粉？好的，请您稍等。”我抬头对着客人扬起一个友善的微笑，小刀不动声色地收回袖口。  
称量的时候我装作不经意地打量着这位客人——金色蓬松的短发，一双澄澈天蓝的眼睛。似乎跟前几天保罗老爹说的好心人挺像的？  
这个人的气场很特殊——我一向对自己的眼力和警戒心有充足的信心。但是这个人，不但在不知不觉间让我卸下所有防备，而且我看不出他实力的深浅。  
我正想向他求证是不是保罗老爹的恩人，他却先行向我搭话：“这位……”他大概是不知如何称呼我，为难地皱起眉头。  
“Rasiel。你可以叫我Rasiel。请问有什么事吗？”  
“好吧，Rasiel。我很喜欢你，你愿意跟我一起吗？”  
我眼角一抽——“年轻的先生，您这是想怎样？”  
他后知后觉地反应过来，露出羞愤欲绝不忍直视的表情，匆忙抬手捂住脸。似乎还低声自言自语了些什么——“惨了惨了……明明只是想自己一个人招揽自卫团同伴，怎么就用错词了呢……G我对不起你，我终于发现你的不容易了……”  
听他的意思大概只是想招揽伙伴，只是因为太紧张而说的像是……咳，表白。  
好吧好吧，可以谅解。不过……他提到的——“自卫团？”我有些好奇。  
“是的是的，”提到这个他眼睛一亮，兴奋地为我解释，“我和G组织了一个自卫团来保护无辜的百姓免受贵族的欺压，你有没有兴趣加入我们？”  
他一双湿漉漉的蓝色眼睛如同雨后初晴的天空，我在其中清晰地看到了真诚的善意。于是鬼使神差地，我点了头。  
“太好了太好了，Rasiel你答应了！你是我第一个邀请成功的伙伴。”他隔着柜台给了我一个拥抱。  
“可是……请问你尊姓大名？”  
“呃……”他不好意思地用食指刮刮脸颊，突然神情一肃，整个人的气场一下子就有了翻天覆地的变化，“我是Giotto·Vongola，你可以叫我Giotto。”  
“我是Rasiel·King。”我虔诚地念出我的姓氏。  
我以我的姓氏为荣耀，即使我根本不想成为[王]。  
与后世名震整个意大利里世界的Vongola家族不同，Giotto的自卫团此时规模尚小，统共不过大猫小猫两三只，能够入得我眼的战力只有他和自诩为他左右手的G。  
G就是那天一道帮助了Paul老爹的好心人。红头发，酒红色眼睛，还有从右边脸颊开始沿着颈项一路蔓延进衬衣之下的刺青。看着是个挺吓人的家伙，实际上最是嘴硬心软不过。  
对了，还有镇上教堂的神父，听说原来是地下拳场的强者，口癖是“究极”的Knuckle，也是被Giotto拉进来的。不过他鲜少出手，我也无法评估他的实力强弱。  
某一天，Giotto的家里出现了一位不请自入的客人。他戴着铁帽棋盘脸的面具，送上了七枚一看就来头不小的指环。  
“吾名伽卡菲斯。”这是他唯一对着我们全体人说的话。随后Giotto就把所有人都打发走，单独与他谈了一个下午。  
伽卡菲斯的实力很强，强到我甚至不敢靠近他。直觉告诉我他能帮助我回到我该存在的时间。我这么去问了，得到的回答却是——“时机未到。”  
于是我全心全意地投入自卫团的工作中。以King之名参与建设的自卫团，我坚信有朝一日必定成为最强。  
七枚指环被Giotto命名为Vongola指环，他自己拿走了大空属性的指环，岚属性的给了G，晴属性的给了Knuckle，雨属性的被寄往遥远的东瀛。余下的三枚Giotto说超直感提示他人选未到。  
随着人员的加入，实力的增长，各部门的丰满。次第有人提出了转型为Mafia的建议。Giotto自然不可能同意，但是耐不住一而再再而三的进言，他最终也只能妥协。  
Sivnora就是这个时候进入了我的注意范围。  
我自然是知道他的，Vongola二世，将Vongola家族之名发扬光大的Boss，同时一手建立了最强的暗杀部队Varia。  
我记得Bel所加入的Varia的Boss是同样有着愤怒之炎的Xanxus，传言他行事作风极其肖似有“暴君”之名的二世。  
等到我刻意接触Sivnora，才发现他就只是个狂热的战斗爱好者。苦于愤怒之炎杀伤力太强难以把握分寸，他就时不时找Giotto，G和……我打上一架。  
对上Giotto，多是以Sivnora被冰封收场；对上G，通常是两人打平双双瘫倒在地；对上我么……我常用的武器是和Bel一同学习的小刀，但是对上Sivnora，用上我最擅长的匕首和鞭子才能不至于一味受制，至于输赢……我还差得很远。  
一晃五年过去，集齐了守护者的Vongola家族渐渐有了后世最强家族的雏形，我也已经担任Varia岚守整整四个年头。  
这一年，我十七岁。  
新加入的雾守Demon·Spade是个思想激进的贵族，意外的和Sivnora的性格十分合拍。相比之下，Giotto就显得有些过分优柔寡断了。  
我从不否认Giotto是个很优秀的Boss，但是他不适合Mafia这个纯粹黑暗的世界，他构想的没有一点[恶]的家族不可能存在。或许只需要一个小小的导火索，就会引发足够巨大的动荡。  
一次次敌对家族对Vongola家族的群起而攻Giotto都带领家族成员赢得很漂亮，从中深感力量是混乱根源的他一意孤行下达了削减战力规模的指令，它间接导致了Elena的死亡。  
Demon·Spade疯了。

 

☆  
一片血海。  
Demon·Spade抬手幻化出弥漫的雾气，眼底黑桃的符号浮现又转瞬消失，手中绅士杖变幻为一人多高的镰刀，随意挥动便带起一蓬血雾。  
作为雾属性的幻术师，D的体术算是顶尖的。当然，幻术师大多是以精神力较量也没有什么人会锻炼体术。D算得上是一个特例，他能在只动用基本幻术的情况下和没有进入暴走状态的Alaudi打成平手。  
Cash家族的所有分部和附庸家族几乎被D一人毁灭。紧接着余怒未消的他马不停蹄赶往Cash的总部。  
持续整整两天两夜的杀戮彻底抽空了Demon·Spade的精神力，他已经无法施用幻术作为攻击手段。  
Elena……  
就是你们杀死了Elena！  
Demon疯狂地挥动镰刀，围攻他的人们恍惚看见了地狱归来的死神。没有等到他们驱散恐惧，就陷入永久的黑暗。  
“Demon·Spade，我命令你马上停手，否则的话这里定会是你的葬身之地。”被保镖层层簇拥而来的干瘦中年男子大声喊道，“听见了吗？我让你停手！停手！”  
“……不可能。”紧抿的唇线微启吐露出决绝的拒绝语句。  
“是你敬酒不吃吃罚酒。”被他轻蔑的语气所激怒，男人变了脸色，目露凶光地狠狠指向Demon，“听着，D·Spade格杀勿论！”  
没有幻术的遮掩，单纯进行的近身格斗使得D的身上遍布狰狞可怕的伤痕，因为流失的大量血液的缘故，他的眼前时不时一片漆黑视野不复清明。  
“唔……”D干脆利落割断面前敌人的喉咙，肋下却一时大意被身后的人深深捅进一刀，这仿佛是压垮骆驼脊背的最后一根稻草，他一个踉跄，终于支持不住地单膝跪倒在地。  
“什么Vongola家族的雾之守护者，看来也不过如此。”  
“恭喜Boss，杀了他，您此番可是大功一件！”  
包围圈渐渐缩小了。D几乎可以清晰地听见头顶刀刃划破空气的撕裂声。  
开什么……玩笑！我怎么能……死在这里！紧紧咬着牙齿，D的手指狠狠抠进地面，强压着脑海深处剧烈的疼痛意图发动最后的幻术。  
“啊啦，冬菇头暴走了。”一个再熟悉不过的少年声线，拜他所赐，Demon几近模糊的意识有所清醒。  
“Rasiel……”朦胧的视野中，他看到漫天飞舞的银色小刀，杀戮的盛景令人目眩神迷。熟悉的来人半抱半扶起他的身体靠着墙壁，然后令人安心的气息包围着他，紧绷的精神一松陷入黑暗。  
——————————【人称转换】——————————  
我在总部连续两天没有看到Demon他那标志性的冬菇头，再又联想到最近发生的悲剧，猜到这家伙会去哪里简直再容易不过。  
只是我没想到Elena对Demon的意义如此巨大，以至于他不要命了似的一个人跑去想要血洗整个Cash家族。  
等我赶到的时候Demon已经陷入很危险的境地——头顶的尖刀再差几秒钟就要落下，电光火石的紧要关头我的小刀脱手而出，连带释放的还有借指环而引导出的云属性火炎。  
啊啦，看到增殖出的几乎充满整个现场的小刀我自己也有受到惊吓呢。不过为了形象着想，当然不能表现出来了。  
“Nufufufu……没想到出现的会是你，Rasiel。”  
又来了又来了……这冬菇头诡异的口癖什么时候能够改一改？我记得当时战斗的时候他没有说来着？  
“看到不是Giotto很失望？”我没好气地损他。  
“Nufu……fufu……咳咳，咳，你怎么会这么想？”Demon一副见了鬼的惊悚表情，连他标志性的笑声都不连贯了。  
“啊啦，我看你平时总是围着Giotto打转，所以觉得大概你和他是真爱？”  
“Nufufu……再说一句是想浮尸大海么？”Demon威胁意味地拿着小镜子对着我。  
“好吧好吧，我不说了。”  
——————————【人称转换】——————————  
Demon·Spade掏出魔镜威胁Rasiel本只是存了玩闹的意思。  
他万万没有想到Rasiel竟会随之色变找了借口离开他们的藏身之所。  
出于说不出口的担忧他勉强踉跄跟上，远远看到了前来接应的Giotto。  
同时还有Rasiel剧烈咳嗽着大口大口吐血的模样。  
Demon原本迈出的脚步鬼使神差地收了回去，藏身在十分靠近他们的地方凝神细听。  
“Rasiel你怎么了！”Giotto蹲下身手忙脚乱地轻拍Rasiel的脊背，惊骇欲绝地问道。  
“咳咳……”Rasiel死死捂住自己的嘴唇，指缝间蜿蜒而下的血色触目惊心，他的语气却是毫不在意，“啊啦，不用担心，不过是……咳，这个时空的排斥反应罢了。”  
Demon·Spade用力握紧了魔镜手柄。  
时空的排斥反应？  
难道——Rasiel不是这个时空的人？  
“你为什么不早些告诉我！Rasiel，我们是伙伴！”Giotto重重一拳砸在地面，“说出来我们才会有解决的办法，不是吗？”  
“解决的办法很简单，只要这个时空将我彻底抹杀……咳咳，我就会回到我应该处在的时空，排斥所带来的伤害也会不复存在。”  
Demon看着Rasiel，闭上了眼睛。  
他最是擅长窥测人心，通过这几句话他已经断定Rasiel是期待着死亡的，至少是在这个时空的死亡。  
既然如此……我便如你所愿又如何？  
[VongolaⅠ世雾守Demon·Spade杀害Ⅱ世岚守Rasiel，后发动反叛辅佐Ⅱ世成为新首领，Ⅰ世宣布退隐并远遁日本。]  
——《Vongola家族史》

☆  
Giotto从未想过，在某个小镇上的杂货店里，他能够看到那么动人的景象——  
先是注意到一双白皙修长的手，指间拨动银白色的小刀舞出亮眼炫丽的轨迹，几乎是能够勾了他的魂去。而少年的灿金色的头发有些过长遮住了眼睛，只能看得到精巧的下颌和唇边怀念的微笑。  
多么漂亮……但是他周身的气场却是带有悲伤的怀念。真是有意思，不是吗？  
所以他果断提出了请那个少年加入Vongola自卫团的请求。  
话一出口他本以为会有些唐突，未曾想到少年，Rasiel真的会应下他的请求。  
很高兴。  
不单单是因为自己独立邀请到投缘的同伴的缘故，而是为能够更加了解Rasiel并和他长久相处。  
多么温和的人。在战场上却那么强大。  
他何其有幸能够与他相识，相知。  
得到一整套Vongola指环时他曾幻想过是不是其中有一枚属于Rasiel，能由他亲自交付给他的，作为认可的同伴的证明。  
伽卡菲斯的那句话令他真真切切地感到了不安。  
“时机未到。”  
什么时机？  
Rasiel有什么秘密没有与我们分享吗？  
Giotto十分不安而焦虑。  
超直感隐晦地提示他Rasiel不会停留太久，他不属于这个世界。  
就在这时，Rasiel主动成为Sivnora创立的Varia的岚守。  
你不愿意一直陪在我身边吗？你更加认可Sivnora吗？  
可是他明明没有我认识你的时间长啊。  
为什么呢？  
Giotto纠结了很久，但也终究没有结论。  
Vongola成为最强的Mafia本不是他心之所向，可他也已经没有办法掌控住这一艘偏离原本航道的巨轮了。  
好累好累好累……  
Elena死了。Demon疯了。  
最后……Rasiel也死了，死在Demon的镰刀下。  
那一天他靠着超直感的提示去接应血洗Cash家族的Demon和援助Demon的Rasiel。却没想到竟亲眼目睹了Rasiel咳血的模样，也终于得知了他正在遭受时空排斥的事实。  
他确实盼望着答案。但绝不会想到会是这样。  
他选择性忽略了Rasiel说出真相时的愉悦与期待，不愿意承认自己没能够成为他的羁绊，满心想着的是怎样治好他把他留住。  
Demon是知道的吧。  
所以才会那么决绝地把镰刀送进了Rasiel的胸口。  
那么……就这样吧。  
Giotto合上日记本，金发下一双碧蓝眸子慢慢阖上，瞳孔中那曾被誉为像大空一样包容一切的光芒缓缓熄灭。  
而在下一秒钟，Vongola指环的空间里，Giotto的身影凭空出现，依稀还是当年年岁正好时风姿绝艳的模样。  
我等着你，Rasiel。  
和我的挚友们一起等待着你。

☆  
“呼哧呼哧”典型的和式房间里，身着墨绿色和服的银发戴眼镜的青年捧着一碗拉面吃得十分香甜。  
我从榻榻米上撑起身子，因为动作过大牵扯到胸口的伤而不禁抽了一下嘴角。  
“你醒了。”青年嚼着嘴里的食物含糊不清地说道。  
我有些头痛。  
D的镰刀刺穿了我的胸口，我想我决计是死得透透的没错了。  
所以眼下的情况是我回到了四百多年后这也是没错的了。  
“您是哪位？”我相信我的记忆里绝对没有这个人的存在，于是出声发问。  
“Rasiel你忘记我了？”青年鼓着腮帮子看向我，“明明见过面没多久。”  
“抱歉了，我没有印象。”  
“那我提示你一下好了。”青年喝完最后一口汤，用纸巾擦了擦嘴角，然后嗓音突然变得低沉神秘，“时机未到。”  
——“时机未到。”  
这个声音跨越了四百年的时光重新又一次响起在我的耳畔。  
“伽卡菲斯——！！！”我的脸色瞬间沉下，“你竟然还没死！”  
“诶……？”伽卡菲斯一愣，“你想说的就是这个？”  
“不然你觉得我能说什么？问你是什么身份或者你的目的是什么……你会回答吗？而且，就算回答了我又怎么分辨你说的是真是假呢？”我看着他像是在看白痴。  
“你很识时务，王子殿下。”他用赞赏的语气说道，“你所说的问题我不可能回答你。那么你有其他想要知道的事情吗？”  
“有。”我垂下眼帘，“这里是哪里？”  
“欢迎来到日本并盛町川平房地产公司，我是店主的儿子，你可以叫我……川平大叔。”  
伽卡菲斯——好吧，他执意我称呼他川平大叔——总之就是这个人，让我在他的店里住了下来。  
在Varia里忙惯了的我猛的一下闲了下来其实挺不习惯，所以时常出去散散步放放风什么的。  
整个并盛町都被我逛了个遍。  
这是一个很不错的艳阳天，我清早起来散步完毕后准备返回，路上经过了并盛中学。  
并盛中学校门口站着一排的飞机头少年，每一个学生都会接受检查之后才进去校门。  
这并不是重点。我唯一多看了几眼的，是那个明显是领头却离群的黑发少年。  
真是，太像了……  
Alaudi……的后代么？  
那么，有空的话找他打一场吧。  
我又盯着他的脸看了几秒钟，然后双手插在口袋里懒懒散散地转身回去。  
“Reborn——！”棕褐蓬松短发的少年头顶一簇金红火焰赤裸着上身高喊着口号以迅雷不及掩耳之势飞奔而去，身后带起滚滚尘烟。  
大空属性的死气之火！而且与Giotto的相似度很高！我挺直脊背，眼神猛然一厉，杀意渐渐升腾起来。啊啦，这个小地方还真是有意思啊。  
但愿你能给我一个满意的答案，伽卡菲斯。  
“十代为一个轮回。”伽卡菲斯神神叨叨地说道。然后任凭我怎么旁敲侧击都咬紧牙关不再透露更多。  
真是恨得我牙痒痒，但是武力值我差他太远，所以只能悻悻然放弃从他口中获取答案，转而关注起那几个极其肖似故人的少年。  
像极了Giotto但发色不同的少年名叫沢田纲吉，是并盛町人尽皆知的废柴。  
与Alaudi五官相似，气场也如出一辙的少年名叫云雀恭弥，并盛町的无冕之王，同时也是并盛中学的风纪委员长。  
我看到和Knuckle相像的白发少年每天早晨都会围着整个并盛町晨跑。  
另外还有一个和朝利雨月几乎是一个模子刻出来的山本武，家里经营一家寿司店，经过几天的明察暗访我确定他的父亲是时雨苍燕流的传承者。  
我就这样看着他们，虽然不断地对自己说着他们不是我的伙伴，但是视线还是会不由自主地长久驻留在他们身上。  
真糟糕，明明是我千方百计想要脱离那个时代。  
居然也会想念你们。  
Giotto，Demon，Sivnora……  
再见到你们也只能是Vongola家族史上那几个苍白无力的字母组成的名字了呢。  
———————————————————————————  
我看着沢田纲吉在他那个鬼畜家庭教师Reborn的教导下身边渐渐聚拢了相互能够交付后背的同伴，让我想到了那时Giotto渐渐壮大的家族，只不过Giotto那时没有一个足够强大的教导者，不可避免地走了太多的弯路。  
就在这时，我得到消息，Futa为躲避Mafia的搜寻而被Vongola九代目秘密安排来到并盛町。  
这是一个信号。如果能够得到排名Futa的承认，沢田纲吉就相当于半只脚跨进了里世界的大门——即使无法成为Vongola十代首领。  
不过我绝对没有想到他会主动送上门来。  
“请问您是Varia的Prince the ripper吗？”栗色短发的男孩抱着一本几乎和他一模一样大小的书本拦在我身前。  
“不。”我低头，“鼎鼎大名的排名Futa是不可能认错人的。所以你找我有什么事情吗？”  
对于孩子我总是多了一份宽容。哪怕这个孩子从出生起就一直生活在黑暗的里世界，完全不能把他当做普通的孩子来看待也是同样。  
“真抱歉，Rasiel君。”Futa对我鞠了一躬，“来到并盛町之后我做了一次关于战斗力的排名，数据不知怎么回事遗失了。其中您排在第一位。我有预感过不了多久这会给您带来困扰。虽然很唐突，但是请原谅我。”  
战斗力排名？我微微挑了挑眉，语气十分和缓：“我不会在意这些，所以你无须自责。”  
“那就多谢了！果然您是黑手党里排名靠前的对孩子温柔的人呢！”Futa再一次对我鞠躬，“那我先走了，Rasiel君再见。”  
我失笑。真是个慧黠的孩子，一开始就吃准了我不会怪责他才这么有恃无恐。  
不过也与我无关了。

☆  
天是纯粹的漆黑一片，满盈的月亮也被厚重的云雾遮挡得严严实实。除了间或有几声清脆的鸟叫声响起，整个小镇都还处于沉睡中。  
先是激烈的战斗声，继而是殴打肉体所发出的沉闷响声打破了小镇的静寂。  
“什么并盛町战斗力前十名，也不过是这种弱小的样子。”头戴白色绒线帽的高个儿少年推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，语气不屑，“走了，犬。”  
“完全没有尽兴啊。”黄发少年意犹未尽地伸长舌头舔舔嘴唇，眼神里透着单纯的残虐，“不过既然千种你都这么说了，那就走吧。骸大人等着我们呢。”  
千种点点头算是同意。两人弃下身后躺倒在地的伤者走出小巷渐渐走远。  
——————————人称转换——————————  
终于到了太阳升起的时候，第一缕晨曦照进了小巷深处，伤者胸口正正摆放的一块停止运行的怀表反射出刺眼的光亮。  
我伸手拈起怀表，手指轻轻点着表盘：“这人就是第七名吗？照这个样子来看，距离他们找到我还有很久啊。”  
“这种小打小闹可真是无聊透顶。”  
“哇哦，这个时候你出现在这里……是与此事有关？”我的背后响起冷淡的少年声音，“好好交待清楚，否则你将被我咬杀。”  
“我只是路过的。”我转身松开手，怀表掉落在地发出一声脆响。  
“哼。”云雀恭弥冷哼，显然是不相信我的话。随即他手腕一动，一对浮萍拐已经握在手中摆出了备战的姿势，“你只有一次机会。”  
“真可惜，我说的都是实话。”  
云雀恭弥似乎不想再与我多说什么，脚尖用力点地跃至我身前，一上来就是疾风骤雨般凌厉的攻势。  
他动手正合我意。自从来到并盛町我都没有再活动过手脚，正担心会不会身体僵硬实力退步。现在有了交手的机会，而且不是熟人我还不用担心控制力道，简直是再好不过的机会。  
左右手分别拔出别在腰间的两把漆黑匕首，左手刀尖堪堪抵住往我面门袭来的浮萍拐身，然后顺势抬高腿踢在他的手腕处。右手压低横向反手削向他的下盘。  
连续动作逼退他向后连退几步，果不其然他眼中战意愈胜。  
就连性格也像极了Alaudi么？  
我勾了勾唇角，于是全身心地投入这一场酣畅淋漓的战斗之中。  
云雀恭弥很强。这一点毋庸置疑。但是他遇上了我。我可以毫不脸红毫不夸张地说——对上我——他没有半分获胜的可能。  
不一样的。我是从血雨腥风里经历生死磨砺出来的杀人的战斗方式。他还不过只是一个强悍的国中生罢了，终究还是没有沾染过人命。  
最终我用刀柄对着他的后颈重重一击，确保他至少一个小时之内醒不过来找不了我的麻烦后，悄然离开。  
“听说这一次被袭击的是狱寺凖人。”伽卡菲斯吸溜着拉面，似乎是不经意间透露出这个消息。  
“那与我又有什么关系？”  
“哦？我以为你会很关心那几个酷似初代Family成员的孩子。是我猜错了？”  
“不一样的。”  
我时刻牢记着他们不是曾经与我并肩作战的同伴。也许有些微的移情使得我对他们多了几分关注，但绝对，绝对不会混淆。  
“嗯……好吧。”伽卡菲斯转移了话题，“那么你想不想去凑凑热闹？我这里有品级很棒的地狱指环。”他献宝似的拿出一枚银色的有九个触手形状的指环，“喏，美杜莎之发——戴着它帮我去看看那帮孩子们吧。”  
“听起来很有意思。”我慢条斯理地说道，然后在他期待的目光下接过指环戴在左手食指上，“就当是替你看场戏了。”  
第二天我就跟在了沢田纲吉他们一行人身后，前往据说是袭击者所驻扎的基地——早已经废弃的黑曜乐园。  
依赖于美杜莎之发所施加的隐蔽身形的特殊效果，我在沢田纲吉身后三步远随意地走着，他们也并没有发现我。  
除了一个人。不，是婴儿。  
说是婴儿也不尽然，毕竟他可是晴之Arcobaleno，Mafia最强的婴儿之一，现下作为沢田纲吉的家庭教师的Reborn。  
拜伽卡菲斯所赐，我知道了不少关于Arcobaleno的秘密。比如说，Reborn本来并不叫做Reborn，本来也并不是婴儿。  
不过这跟我也没有多大关系就是了。  
我看着少年们一路过关斩将向着最后的目的地走去，其中少了Reborn。  
二头身的黑西装小婴儿脚尖点地用力一跃，随即整个人腾空而起，最终落在我的肩膀上。  
“我知道你一直在观察蠢纲，怎么样，要不要加入Vongola Family？”软嫩软嫩的童声，再加上他的包子脸，几乎是瞬间就戳中了我心里最柔软的一处。  
“咳……”我艰难地移开目光，心中默念几遍我不是恋婴癖我不是恋婴癖，“我对什么Vongola没有兴趣呢，里世界第一的杀手大人。”  
“好吧，我不会强迫你的。”Reborn勾了勾鬈曲的鬓角，笑容意味深长，“那么……请认真地回答我，Belphegor，他和你是什么关系？”  
“啊啦啊啦，果然不愧是Reborn君~”我先是微微一愣，然后笑得十分开怀，“不过这个问题我现在还不能够回答你，等到下一次你见到我你自然会知道。”  
“既如此我就等着了，那么，你的选择是什么？”  
“嗯？好吧，那只能说，我只是个看戏的，不会参与进来的呦~”  
这可是绝对的实话。黑漆漆的杀手大人。Vongola什么的我已经为它做出了足够多的贡献，耗费了足够多的精力。  
所以啊，现在我不想玩了。  
Reborn压低帽檐，大半隐没在阴影中的面庞只有唇边奇特的笑容弧度清晰得瘆人。  
我的后背一凉，直觉是被什么不好的东西盯上了。  
我听见远处激烈的打斗声和巨大的炸裂声交织成一片，于是幸灾乐祸地提醒：“撒……亲爱的杀手大人，现在你不去保护你的学生真的可以吗？我记得离开你的话……他好像很弱呢。”  
“哼，你倒是了解得很啊。”Reborn轻哼一声，又多看了我几眼，然后果断地转身离开。  
他那最后一眼明显含有深意。  
我似乎一不小心得罪了这位黑漆漆的杀手大人。但是……让我想想，他又能怎么报复回来呢？  
对于我这样无牵无挂的人，呐，你能拿我怎么样呢？  
我对着他的背影挑起唇角，笑意里三分自嘲七分冷诮。  
整场黑曜战看下来，我对复仇者监狱本就不高的好感度更是一降再降。  
其实我挺中意六道骸少年的凤梨头的，令我油然而生一股亲切感。  
真不知道如果Demon看得到的话……会有什么样有趣的反应。  
再看复仇者监狱的狱卒们，个个包得像只木乃伊似的，穿着打扮都还像是历史书里走出来的……简直太伤眼了。

☆  
完成看戏任务后，伽卡菲斯似乎没有想起来问我要回美杜莎之发，我也就乐得装傻充愣，绝口不提这回事儿。  
直到有一天，我在并盛中学看到了切尔贝罗——一模一样的长相，机械一般没有自我感情的声音。根本不像是一个正常的人。  
而且，我早已见过它们。在久远的十七世纪。  
真不知道它们是不是还记得我。  
争夺Vongola指环的战斗即将在Varia与沢田纲吉一方举行。  
这是一场绝对没有任何公平可言的战斗。  
几场战役先后结束，我终于等到了岚战。  
整层楼都被清空，除去参战人员以外的其他人都被隔绝在安全区域之内，只通过天花板设置的实时摄像画面了解情况。  
不属于任何一方的我没有那么多的顾虑，所以堂而皇之地站在空旷的走廊尽头，摄像机无法拍摄到的视觉死角。而有着美杜莎之发，我也不必担心会有人察觉到我的存在。Reborn那次是因为他足够敏锐的洞察力。对于其他人我有足够的自信完全欺骗他们的视觉。  
战斗开始了。  
我看见许久未见的Bel，在漆黑的Varia制服里穿着他最喜欢的横条T恤。金色的短发上斜戴着银白的王冠。从仅仅露出的下半张脸庞看来基本脱去了稚气，不知被遮住的那双眼睛又会是怎样的模样。  
我能清晰地感受到他兴奋不已的情绪，出于对战斗的渴望。  
银白色的小刀在他的指间组成折扇一般的形状，在天花板苍白的灯光下反射出一片刺眼眩目的明亮。  
我看着他用着猫捉老鼠的玩弄心态一步步紧逼对面的狱寺凖人，戏谑讥笑露出惨白的牙齿。  
他的笑声逐渐与当年的情景重合，一时间我竟几乎分不清哪一个才是过去和现在，恍惚有此时站在他面前的是当年的我的错觉。  
炸弹的爆裂轰鸣声震耳欲聋，我听不见他们在讲些什么，只能看见Bel的钢琴线攻击技巧被狱寺凖人破解，继而……大片的炸弹炸伤了猝不及防的Bel，蔓延开来的鲜艳的血迹刺痛了我的眼睛。  
似乎当年也是差不多这个样子。我在防卫的时候不小心划伤了Bel，使他看到了自己身上流出的血，然后就是……  
无法控制的暴走。  
不在乎自身的伤害，不在乎攻击的手段……一切都不在乎，只为了获取最终的胜利。  
毫无章法的发疯似的攻击连绵不绝，演变到最后两个体力耗尽的少年在地板上滚作一团形象全无。  
定时炸弹还有几分钟就将爆炸，切尔贝罗给了最后的倒计时。  
“狱寺君！我们不是为了每年都可以一起看烟花才战斗的吗？如果你在战斗中死了，就算是赢得了指环也没有任何意义啊！”战场之外，沢田纲吉急切地呼唤着。  
我向后靠着墙壁微微垂下眼睛。  
Bel战斗的意义是什么呢？是为了赢吧。为了王族的尊严。  
我突然不想看下去了。结局我猜也能猜得出来。不外乎是狱寺凖人放弃争夺，而Bel赢得指环最终被炸弹吞噬非死即伤。  
而我不会去救他。  
很多年以前我就已经在王宫的废墟之前立下过誓言。我放任Bel对我起杀心捅我左胸一刀，我和他之间的情谊也就随之破碎殆尽，下次见面便是不死不休。我的性格又决定了我不会主动出手，所以只能冷眼旁观。  
结局一如我所料，Bel即使在失血过多神志不清的情况下依旧念念不忘赢得指环。  
“I'm the winner!”他露出一个单纯的笑容。  
我摇头叹息。但是随后他做出的口型使我目瞪口呆，身体直直定在原地无法动弹。  
他的口型是……  
——Rasiel。  
紧接着下一秒，席卷而来的炸弹应时炸裂，剧烈的震颤使我不得不离开这个楼层。  
原以为已经冷透了的心，似乎又有了恢复温暖的迹象。  
Bel，Belphegor……你究竟……  
在回去的路上，我遇到了一个全身裹在黑色斗篷里的婴儿。  
“啊啦，你也是Arcobaleno？找我有什么事情吗？”  
“你跟Bel是什么关系？”小婴儿——我记得是Varia的雾守——他的语速极快，没有给我回应的余地，“他就拜托你带走了。”  
话一说完他就消失不见，我愣在原地好一会儿都没反应过来他是什么意思。  
什么叫……拜托我带走了啊！真是的，果然我跟所有的Arcobaleno都合不来！Reborn也是，这个雾属性的家伙也一样。  
虽然是这么说，但是我还是认命地把Bel拖回家——在川平房地产公司的附近，我用以前的信用卡买下的一栋小别墅。  
Bel一直处在昏迷状态，我给他消毒包扎的时候好几次不小心直接碰上了伤口，本以为会刺激到他但是他都静静地躺在那里，连动也没动一下。  
“如果……你一直都能这么安静，那该多好啊。”我轻轻抚摸着他因失血过多而显得苍白乏力的面庞，拂开常年遮住双眼的长长刘海，在他的眼睑上闭目印上一个吻，“晚安，我亲爱的兄弟。”  
愿你做个好梦。  
这一觉我睡得格外不安稳。  
在梦里，那个十岁的我站在母亲大人的面前，竭尽全力试图说服她同意我进Varia。富丽堂皇的宫殿大厅里只有我和她两个人，我清楚地看见她先是面露怒色很快又恢复了平静最后是深深的无奈。  
“你真的愿意这样吗？”她平心静气地问道，然后是苦口婆心的劝诫，“Rasiel，你将会是一个合格的王。我相信这个国家会在你的领导之下强盛繁荣。如果……你放弃这个天真的想法，我可以当作什么都没有发生过。”  
我听见自己平缓的声音，犹带几分稚气：“母亲大人，我做出的决定从来都不会反悔。请让我进Varia。”我深深地鞠躬，语气是我难以想象的坚定。  
“是为了Bel么？”母亲大人的声音缥缈几乎听不真切，“你大可不必，那个孩子不适合主宰整个国家。”  
“是的，我想……我既然生为Bel的兄长，理所应当为他披荆斩棘，Varia是什么样的地方我想母亲大人您再清楚不过……我不能让Bel去那里。”  
“你错了，Rasiel。”母亲大人看向我的双眸有着怜悯之色，“你从来都不了解Bel是什么样的性格。他只会比你更加适合Varia那种刀尖舔血的生活。Rasiel，你会后悔的。”她疲惫地闭上眼睛，挥手示意我可以离开了。  
“我绝不会后悔。”掷地有声的坚定话语。  
时至今日我终于明白当时母亲的先见之明和眼光之准。Bel他的身体里天生就潜藏着王族祖先们疯狂的血液，他又是那样执着于胜负的性格……  
次日早晨Bel闯进我的房间，伴随着神经质的笑声他扬手向我挥来小刀。本以为只是他的恶作剧的我没有在意，抬肘随意格挡开也就算了。格挡的时候一不小心我没控制好力道，一把偏离轨道的小刀原路返回划伤了Bel的手腕，几乎是立刻就见了血。  
接下来，就是因为看到自己的血而暴走的Bel仿佛被激怒般疯狂地对我进行攻击，然后，他急冲上来将一把小刀洞穿了我的左胸。  
意识到情况不对，我发动尚不太纯熟的幻术制造了一具尸体，然后捂着伤口踉跄离开整座王宫，一路上横七竖八的尸体与沾满鲜血的小刀清楚地告诉我这一切都是Bel的手笔。  
失血过多的我强撑着找到一处藏身之地后就彻底陷入昏迷，待得我再一次睁开眼睛，入目所见的就是王宫尖顶上冲天而起的艳烈火光。  
整座王宫里除去我和Bel两人以外，无一生还。  
倾盆大雨冲刷在焦黑狼狈的断壁残垣之上，我按住结痂的伤口半跪在台阶前深深闭上双眼，发下不死不休的誓言。  
我从梦中醒来，窗外透进的月色苍白死寂，正如我一直以来的心境般波澜不起。  
再一次回顾当年的场景，我本以为自己会愤怒或是悲伤，但是，没有。我的心情很平静。  
我没有兴趣去探知Belphegor那时肆无忌惮的杀戮是因何而起，也没有心情再向他付出所剩无多的包容。王宫里上上下下几百条人命，其中包括我们共同的母亲大人……这一笔账，我会一点一点讨回来，不是为了什么替他们报仇这种可笑的理由，只不过是因为——他们都是属于我的东西。  
没有人能够夺走属于我的东西，即使是我根本不重视的小玩意儿也一样。  
母亲大人曾经对我说过，我和Bel各自完美地继承了王族的血脉，血管里流淌的都是一样嗜杀残忍草菅人命的天性。  
只不过，Bel是任性外露的疯狂，我则是深深隐藏的扭曲性格，表面看起来温和有礼，但只要触及底线就会一瞬间撕开伪装的假面，尽情地释放心底浓郁的黑暗。  
他欠我的。  
我应该讨回来。

☆  
最后一场战斗，是要求集齐所有守护者的大空战。  
我堂而皇之地走进观战区，坦然自若地接受Reborn和另一个Arcobaleno——拥有蓝色奶嘴的Colonnello戒备的目光。  
随手扯了扯垂到肩膀上的金发，我抬头看着监视器上传来的画面。  
提前戴在手腕上的环带里向每个人体内注入剧毒，只有拿到高高架子上对应属性的Vongola指环才能解毒，否则三分钟之内就会毒发身亡。  
切尔贝罗平板的声音随即宣布大空战正式开始——  
“轰轰轰轰——”Xanxus扬手就是一大朵炙热的愤怒之炎，重重砸在沢田纲吉的脚边，爆炸的同时荡起巨大的尘烟。  
吞下死气丸，沢田纲吉额头的大空火炎“噌”地一下燃烧起来，瞳孔再睁开时已是耀眼夺目的金红。  
两人在空地上激烈地交战，或许只有我一个人平淡地移开目光。  
类似的——大空之炎和愤怒之炎的切磋我早在Giotto和Sivnora兄弟两人那里看得够够的，所以说现在这两个少年的水准远远不足以博得我的关注。  
“王子怎么可能败在这种……不上台面的东西之下……”Bel仿佛是自我催眠似的，一个音节一个音节地说出这句话。他的手指深深抠入地面，强行支起上半身。  
我看见他大口大口地喘气，浑身颤抖，但是硬撑着单膝跪地，极为缓慢地……站立起来。  
“原来如此。”观战区里Reborn捻着鬈曲鬓角若有所思，“身为王族的骄傲绝对不允许败北，所以即使中了剧毒也必须保持着站立姿态么。”  
“还真是可怕的少年啊，kola。”Colonnello感慨道。  
“铛”小刀击中墙壁反弹，途中打落岚之指环被Bel接在手中，插入腕带凹槽解毒成功。  
“我听说Belphegor有一个孪生兄长十岁那年死在他的手上。”Reborn双眼紧盯着我，然后像是无意间吐出这句话。  
果然不愧是Reborn，这样说出来已经是有了十成十的笃定。  
“嗯？但是你没有亲眼看到过他的尸体不是么？这么轻易地相信不切实际的流言……对于主人公来说也太失礼了吧？”我又向Bel的方向瞥了一眼，见他安然无恙于是我背靠墙壁放松下来。  
“我以为会是不死不休，再不济也会相逢陌路……看来你是一个很称职的兄长，我该说这是手足情深么？”  
“啊啦，你觉得呢？”  
背景声是几乎没有停过的火炎对轰和建筑倒塌的巨大声响，而我与他之间的气氛凝滞陷入僵持之中。  
“呵，看来你无意加入这一场争斗之中，只是单纯为了Belphegor而来。”小小的黑衣婴儿嗤笑一声，脚尖点地几个纵跃回到他原先的位置。  
战场上的情势看上去胜负已分。经历了一段时间的互相试探，Xanxus的愤怒之炎看似稳稳地占据了上风，不间断的攻势使得沢田纲吉连躲闪都十分困难。然而在我看来，这还只是一个开始。  
反败为胜、以弱胜强的戏码，总是演多少遍都不会腻。  
Bel，你做好了承担输的后果的准备吗？  
时隔多年你想必很久没有尝到失败的滋味了。  
我的笑容大概是有些诡异，因为偶尔瞥到我的人总会面露奇特表情。  
……  
终于战局落定。  
如同困兽般发出受伤的怒吼声，字字泣血：“我根本就不是那老头子的儿子！我没有Vongola的血！根本就是骗子！骗子！”  
Xanxus竟不是Sivnora的血脉？我情不自禁地向前走了两步，左脚踩入战场区域。  
“请无关人员退回到观战区。”没有起伏的女声响起，“否则将视为违反规则。”  
“碍眼。”我重重挥出匕首，“你们有什么资格在我面前谈起规则？人不人鬼不鬼的复制品。”  
狭长刀光闪过，意图阻拦我的那名切尔贝罗从腰部断成两截，艳色的血喷涌而出。与此同时另一名切尔贝罗在我面前行了一个百年前样式的礼：“很抱歉冒犯了您，大人。请随意。”  
其实我本来并不是想要做些什么，只是冒犯王族尊严者不可放过，自幼所受的教育将这一点深深埋在我的血液之中。  
“我饶恕你。”自然而然地微微扬起脖颈的弧度，我习惯性地用出了矜傲的语调。  
“多谢大人。”切尔贝罗维持着躬身姿势倒走退开，同时另一名切尔贝罗上前搬走那具断成两截的尸体，我将视线从它身上收回，转而投向场地中央乱哄哄的人群。  
余光瞥见Reborn面上浮现沉思神色，我反应过来自己不该在他跟前对切尔贝罗出手，导致他因它的态度对我有所怀疑。  
只是……  
我心底嗤笑一声。  
即使真的暴露身份，他们又能奈我何？  
“嘻嘻嘻~Boss的这个秘密不会有人知道。”是Bel的声音，他舔了舔下唇，嘴角噙着意味不明的笑意，“隶属于Varia的精英队伍早就已经包围了这里——”  
“与这个秘密一同入土吧！”他神经质地张开双臂，笑声张狂，“成为Boss的踏脚石！”  
“关掉红外线！”Reborn对着Colonnello吼了一声，紧接着黑色礼帽帽檐上绿色蜥蜴变形为CZ-75 IST型号的手枪，短小手掌稳稳地握着枪柄，漆黑枪口指向有相当一段距离的Xanxus，“Xanxus，你的选择是什么？”  
小小身躯爆发开狠戾的杀气，里世界第一杀手的言下之意很明显——生与死——放弃和坚持。  
“嘀”一声轻响，控制器显示红外线警戒已解除，见状Colonnello迫不及待地想要冲进场内，没走几步前进的势头硬生生止住了，“你干什么！”他拧眉，语气不善。  
“别进去哦~”我手中匕首横在他的咽喉前方，隔了约五厘米，并不是要对他造成威胁，只是算一种提醒的方式，“好好看看，或者你想不明不白地丢了命？”  
“列恩。”犀利目光扫过我的脸，Reborn的眼前多出一架探测仪，他看了一眼，面色瞬间难看无比，“警戒没有解除。”  
“什么——”Colonnello咬牙切齿，怒火有如实质，“Xanxus！是你做的吗？”  
“这点很明显吧。”我有轻微的不耐烦，匕首归鞘垂手而立，“而且，这不是Mammon就是Bel的手笔。”  
“Rasiel！死过一次你还要跟王子做对吗！”Bel有些激动。  
“嗯？我亲爱的兄弟——Bel啊，”我使用美杜莎之发欺骗红外线探测仪，成功地站到了场地边缘，“当年母亲属意我继承王位，你却因此狠下毒手屠尽王宫上下——那都是属于我的东西，你觉得我是不是应该向你讨回代价？”  
“那不是你的东西！你都放弃了的！”Bel挥手掷来几把银光闪闪的小刀，“你为什么现在出现在王子面前！”  
我没有动，小刀深深扎进我脚边的地面，“怎么了Bel？愤怒使得你连瞄准都做不到了吗？”一边说着一边我慢慢向前走。  
“嘻嘻嘻嘻……愚蠢的Rasiel，”Bel挑高了嘴角狂笑了起来，“哈哈哈…我既然能杀你一次，当然也能杀你第二次——”他的手指间夹着数量可观的小刀，猛地一挥，在空中组合成银白色的弧形飞速朝我扑来。  
“呜……蓝波大人要回家…要奈奈妈妈……”突然响起的幼童哭闹声，有乱七八糟的东西从声源处飞出来。  
刀刃组合成的攻击已经很近了，我压低身子右手匕首上抬挑断尾端的钢琴线，左手护在身前格挡失去轨迹乱飞的小刀。  
有什么东西出现在我头顶，瞬间整个人都被降下的黑影笼罩，我只来得及看清它来自于那个吵闹的奶牛装小孩，下一秒意识归于奇妙的混沌。  
扭曲的光怪陆离色块，眩晕袭来头脑昏沉。  
“这是什么地方……”仿佛做了一场梦似的，我睁开眼发现自己身处陌生房间。  
天花板悬着的水晶吊灯撒下柔和光芒，墙壁上雕花烛台烛影摇红。酒红纱幔层层叠叠坠在落地窗前，间隙中有银白月光散落米色羊毛地毯上。  
而我侧躺在丝绒沙发里，面前实木矮几上摆着仍冒热气的红茶与精致点心，旁边一座落地钟正敲响七声。  
空旷寂静的起居室里除了我再没有其他人的气息，我站起身，打算探一探其他的地方。  
不得不说整座别墅都非常符合我的喜好。我把所有的房间都走过一遍后这样想着。等我回去后就把这里买下来好了。  
此时我听见“叽呀”一声轻响，同时木门从外向里推开。  
“Rasiel……嗯？”  
又是突如其来的眩晕袭击了我的意识，竭力抵抗也不过堪堪保持了一秒的清醒，最后一眼恍惚捕捉到璀璨的金色点亮昏暗视野。  
我睁开眼，避过上下左右同时掷来的小刀。习惯性地扫过在场所有人的面部神情，我发现Bel的左侧脸颊有一道深深的伤口，血液尚未凝固。  
他却没有发狂。  
“刚才发生了什么？”我垂着眼睛拍了拍衬衫袖口沾到的薄灰。  
“那个……是波维诺家族的十年火箭炮……殃及到你很不好意思。”恢复了平时的温和无害，沢田纲吉非常愧疚地解释，一边说着一边把那个奶牛装的小孩子抱起来，“蓝波，快点道歉！”  
“蓝波大人才不要给那个金毛道歉~”  
“唰”一把锋利的小刀擦着他的头皮深深嵌入地面。  
“嘻嘻嘻……金色可是王族的颜色啊，给我放尊重点小鬼！”Bel似乎发怒了。  
蓝波先是凝固了几秒钟，突然大声嚎哭起来：“哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
我眼见着沢田纲吉手忙脚乱地安抚情绪激动的熊孩子，把问询的视线移到Reborn的脸上。  
“刚才是十年后的你出现在这里。”他十分上道，不用我开口问就描述起了情况，“基本没什么差别，若不是衣着不同也分不出是谁。十年后的你第一句话是问Belphegor的，问他现在是不是想杀了他。”  
“有趣……然后呢？Bel什么反应？”  
“Belphegor一边咬牙切齿地说着‘王子要把你碎尸万段’一边疯狂地向你——十年后的你扔小刀，顺带一提没有一把是命中的。”  
“那么Bel脸上的伤口……？”  
“是你造成的哦。”Reborn装出一副可爱的语气，黑葡萄似的眼睛还特意眨了眨，“很干脆地接住一把然后扔回去了哦。”  
“他没有暴走？”我很疑惑。  
“没有哦。据十年后的你说，为了避免麻烦，你在那把小刀上抹了镇静的药剂。”  
“是这样么……”我用食指指节抵住下唇，“下次我也可以试试。”  
这样一来我就不必顾虑Bel受伤之后会失去理智难以收场，能够放开手脚教训这个每次都试图杀了我的同胞兄弟了。  
“啊啊还真是危险的王子殿下……”Reborn故作天真地感叹道，童音软糯，“情绪波动这么大，我都能读出你心里在想什么了。”  
☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆  
眼前场景由空旷场地回归为奢华起居室。  
“又是十年后火箭炮。”Rasiel啧了一声，拈起银色小刀向着Bel晃了晃，“你看，这是你给我的见面礼。”  
“嘁，那才不是王子我。”辨认出小刀样式是十年前的Belphegor满脸嫌弃，“你对那个蠢货做了什么？”  
他是最了解Rasiel的人，这个人怎么可能在遭到挑衅后不报复回去？  
“嗯……也不过是送了他一刀而已。”Rasiel不以为然，“这是看在你的面子上。”  
“否则你绝对会下杀手的吧。”Bel嗤笑。  
Rasiel也笑，笑容微妙地有些违和感：“你果然是了解我的。”  
如果在场有第三个人，他想必会惊异于这一对同胞兄弟此时极端相似的模样。  
不是指外貌，而是指给人的感觉。  
若说是十年前的Rasiel与Belphegor，两人的处事风格是截然不同的，前者大部分情况下冷静自持而后者随心所欲时常暴走。  
十年的时间却使得两人分别产生了改变，变得更加相似于对方。  
在Belphegor看来，本来就应该如此。  
在这个世界上，在他的世界里，除了Rasiel，其他的人不过是陪衬。  
他从幼时就坚信着他们永不会分开，因而才会在听到Rasiel提出离开他去Varia时认为自己被彻底地背叛了，于是在先屠尽王宫中所有人后向着Rasiel掷出了锋利的小刀，脑海中只有“不如杀了他好了，让他死在自己的手上，这样他就属于自己了”的想法。  
然而当Bel看着Rasiel倒下的身体，突如其来的恐惧和空虚感袭击了他，好像心底结了冰并且几秒内就蔓延到全身。后来那一场几乎直冲云霄，烧尽整座王宫的大火，究其原因不过是任性的小王子想要获得一些温暖罢了。  
所幸的是Rasiel在几年后出现了，虽然不是与自己站在同一方。  
“那是红外线……”  
听着Rasiel一口道破自己的谋划，Bel终于忍不住了。  
“你已经死了一次。”因为你不再是属于我一人的，是我杀了你，“还要和王子作对吗？”难道你还是不吸取教训？为什么……宁可再死一次也不愿意回到我这里？  
最终尘埃落定。  
切尔贝罗宣布完胜者的下一刻，Belphegor不顾自己方才战斗时受的伤，对着Rasiel一出手就是以命搏命的杀招。  
杀气乍起。  
“无关人快点走开，”他处在极致的暴怒情绪中反而语调再冷静不过，“这是王子和他两个人的事情。”  
对，不要有任何人存在于我们之间。  
钢琴线串着锋利小刀在Bel身边交织飞舞，金发下红色的双眼透着掩不住的凶戾，此时才真正能够让人想起他里世界“Prince the ripper”的恶名。  
“这就是你全部的本事？……我以为你会更加有长进一点，毕竟你曾经杀了我不是吗？”  
他的攻势却都被Rasiel挡下了，后者用他一贯漫不经心的语调说着令他几乎要气疯的话。  
“别说大话了——！”Bel气极反笑，“你就乖乖地给王子我回到坟墓里去吧！”  
……  
“那么……他我就带走了。”Rasiel垂着眼睛看被自己打晕扔在脚下的Bel，弯下身把他扛起在肩上。  
“你要把Bel带到哪里去？”Squalo大声喊道。  
“放心，会给你们留他一条命的。”  
“喂——”Squalo只来得及对着Rasiel的背影吼了一句，后者明明看起来步子迈得并不快，却在眨几下眼的功夫就消失在视线尽头。

————————————————END————————————————

**Author's Note:**

> ummm……拖了很久终于写到了我心目中的结尾。总觉得越写越不满意，一开始打算写的时候也只是想：啊，贝尔的双生兄弟是不是可以有什么能写的东西呢？最后就成了这样，希望阅读愉快（笑）。


End file.
